The Middle Atlantic NMR Facility was established to provide a center for service, training and development of advanced techniques in the application of nuclear magnetic resonance to biochemical problems related to health. Assess to the facility is granted to scientists engaged in health related projects which are supported by private non-commercial or public sources of funds. The instrumentation includes a Bruker WH360/180 Fourier transform NMR spectrometer with 8.4 and 4.2 Tesla magnets and probes for observation of 1H, and 31P at 8.4T and 19F, 31P and 13C at 4.2T. A Varian HR-220 Fourier transform NMR spectrometer for observation of 1H and 199F is also available.